Aposta Furada
by Ninfadora Aluada -.O
Summary: Em um dia de profundo tédio, sirius sugere uma aposta para Tiago. Conquistar Lily. O problema é que com as voltas da vida, Tiago se apaixona e Lily descobre tudo...


Aposta Furada

Sinopse:Sirius sugere uma aposta a Tiago. Tiago aceita. No meio da aposta se apaixona. Lily descobre. O que acontece quando ela tem os sentimentos feridos e ele cai de amores?

Fazia um belo fim de tarde de sexta feira em Hogwarts. Dois marotos bufavam de tédio. Sirius e Tiago não tinham o que fazer.

- Cara, eu vou explodir – Sirius disse, em um tom monótono – Por Merlin! Nunca vi essa escola mais parada!

- Eu sei muito bem. Estou aqui, do seu lado – Tiago respondeu, mirando uma mosca bater no vidro desesperada – No mesmo tédio.

Sirius revirou-se na poltrona. Não teria aula até Segunda-feira, não tinha marotagens, Remo estava em detenção junto com Pedro.

Nesse momento o buraco do retrato rangeu, revelando uma cabeleira ruiva entrando. Os dois marotos se entreolharam desanimados, achando que eram seus amigos.

- Ela é bem bonita, essa Evans – Sirius comentou com um tom maroto, sabia que o amigo sentia algo "a mais" pela ruiva – Tem umas formas que ai, ai...

- É... Muito bonita – Tiago sorriu.

- Fábio Prewett me disse que é um furacão de brava – Sirius comentou – O irmão dele tentou chamá-la para sair e corre o boato de que ficou dois dias na Ala hospitalar...

- Besteira. Ela deve ser é uma pimenta de quente – Tiago já estava imaginando coisas – Deve ser só fachada. Já a vi me olhando algumas vezes. E não parece tão brava assim, porque outro dia ficamos conversando por duas horas e...

- Pois eu aposto todo o meu estoque de doces como você não consegue conquista-la – Sirius sorriu ao perceber que o amigo estava considerando – E veja bem, ele está recém renovado, e com aqueles doces americanos...

- E você vai pedir desculpas ao Snape – Tiago sorria – Na frente da escola toda...

Fechado! Você nunca vai conseguir mesmo...

-----»»

- Oi, Evans – Tiago sentou ao lado da ruiva que fazia o dever na biblioteca – Posso fazer com você?

- Aham – Ela respondeu. Estava muito concentrada na pesquisa, mas ao terminar, o olhou – Precisa de alguma ajuda?

- Bem... Sim. Não entendo patavina dessa história de Animagos – Tiago mentia deslavadamente, pois era um Animago sem licença desde o quinto ano – Será que você podia me ajudar?

- O que você não entende – Lily perguntou, respirando fundo.

Algumas horas depois, os dois saíram da biblioteca, Tiago agradecendo à ruiva pela ajuda.

- Evans... – Tiago a chamou, assim que ela virou – O que você vai fazer amanhã?

- Bem, eu não ia fazer nada – Lily desviou o olhar para algum ponto acima do ombro de Tiago – Por que?

- Eu estava pensando, se você não queria – Tiago ruborizou. Era realmente estranho ver um maroto sem jeito – Dar uma volta por aí...

- Tudo bem. Às duas está bem?

Tiago assentiu e sorriu. Lily sorriu e se virou. Tiago comemorou e saiu em direção à Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

- Vai ter que pedir desculpas ao ranhoso, cachorrão – Tiago adentrou o dormitório do sétimo ano dizendo – A Evans vai sair comigo amanhã.

- Como assim? Vai sair comigo? – Sirius perguntou, sentando-se na cama – Você tem problema?

- Por que?

- Acha que é só isso? – Sirius bateu na testa do amigo, vendo se a ficha caía – Vai ter que conquistar a confiança dela, vai ter que pedi-la em namoro... e ela vai ter que aceitar!

- Isso é golpe baixo! Você não disse nada disso ontem – Tiago reclamou, indignado – Assim não vale! Daqui a pouco você vai falar que eu vou ter que noivar e casar com ela!

- Não é bem assim! é somente isso – Sirius disse, despreocupado – Acha que se eu tivesse falado tudo ontem você teria aceitado?

Sirius estava mais informado do que Tiago imaginava. É que a melhor amiga se Lily, Vick Silver deixou escapar para ele que Lily sentia algo por Tiago. Sirius já sabia que Tiago também olhava com outros olhos para Lily, então resolveu dar uma de cupido. Era um plano simples, mas de muito efeito.

Suspirou depois que o amigo saiu do dormitório. Aquilo seria mais fácil do que ele imaginava.

O dia amanheceu claro, o céu estava azul e as nuvens brancas e fofinhas. Lily esperava ansiosa o momento do encontro. Notara a diferença em Tiago, ele estava bem mais maduro e engraçado, estava como nos sonhos mais secretos dela. Notou que o tempo estava passando depressa e foi se arrumar.

Colocou uma blusinha preta com um decote "V" comportado, contornado de branco, uma calça jeans escura e uma sandália plataforma preta. Passou lápis preto nos olhos e ajeitou os cabelos. Desceu quando faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a hora. Ainda parou do meio das escadas para ajeitar o fecho da sandália.

Tiago ficou pasmo quando viu a ruiva descendo. Ela era mil vezes mais bonita do que com o uniforme. Sorriu para ela e os dois seguiram pelos corredores da escola em direção à propriedade.

- Você está muito bonita – Tiago a olhou de esguelha, viu que ela ruborizava – Arrumou-se assim só para me ver?

- Não. É que fazia muito tempo que eu não me arrumava assim – Lily sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar algo – Exagerei?

- De jeito nenhum. Está linda – Tiago sorria de uma maneira débil – Lily... Eu gosto de você, sabia?

- E-Eu... acho você uma pessoa muito especial – Lily respondeu. Via-se de longe a encrenca em que tinha se metido – Eu acho você bem legal...

- Não. Você não me entendeu – Tiago sorria e levantou o rosto dela – Eu te quero, Lily.

Aproximaram-se devagar. Tiago beijou-a com doçura e encanto. Ficaram a tarde toda juntos, conversaram sobre várias coisas. No começo da noite eles voltaram para o castelo. Antes de entrarem em seus dormitórios, Tiago pediu Lily em namoro. Ela relutou um pouco, mas aceitou.

- HÁ, seu cãozinho! Eu consegui! – Tiago tacou o travesseiro em Sirius, que assim como os outros marotos se levantou rapidamente – Estamos namorando!

- DROGA! Mas assim tão rápido? – Sirius comentou, coçando o queixo – É bastante estranho. A não ser que ela esteja...

- Remo, ela é fantástica! É doce, ativa e tem um espírito rebelde que eu nunca vi – Tiago rodeava o amigo lobo, que sorria – Ela é muito diferente! As outras garotas com quem eu fiquei não pensavam...

- Chega Tiago! – Remo censurou, olhando para Sirius – Eu conheço a Lily muito bem, você que nunca reparou!

Os dias se passavam e Lily e Tiago se entendiam cada vez mais. Houve um dia em que Tiago percebeu que Lily estava triste, por que descobriu que Voldemort atacou um vilarejo próximo de onde moravam os pais dela, e Tiago mandou uma rosa por correio coruja. A garota enfeitiçou a rosa para que não murchasse e colocou em um vaso em seu quarto.

Os dois se entediam com apenas um olhar, não conseguiam ficar longe por mais de uma hora, discutiam por tudo e em cinco minutos estavam aos beijos, brincavam madrugada adentro de fazer cócegas e contar piadas, riam de se acabar brincando com Pedro, enfeitiçavam as patas de Madame Nora.

Passavam dias e dias rindo. Hogwarts nunca foi tão linda, tão cheia de sol, sorrisos e brisa fresca de manhã.

Mas houve um dia em que Tiago vira a morte passar pela sua frente, viu tudo desmoronando bem diante de seus olhos. E viu a garota que estava apaixonado se distanciar dele.

Lily e Tiago andavam por um corredor do quarto andar, Lily dando tapinhas de leve no braço do garoto, corada. Tiago por sua vez, ria da expressão da garota, e em um certo momento, puxou o pulso dela e a prensou na parede com apenas um movimento, beijou o seu pescoço e ela reclamou. Pegara seu ponto fraco.

De repente ouviram uma voz cheia de desdém e ódio a sibilar:

- Hei, Potter! A aposta que você fez foi uma boa não – Snape estava encostado em uma tapeçaria e olhava cheio de desdém para o casal – Um monte de doces e um pedido de desculpas por uma garota. Muito esperto!

- Do que ele está falando – Lily perguntou, olhando com ar severo para Tiago – Vamos embora daqui...

Tiago respirou fundo e seguiu com a garota. Se bem a conhecia, a briga foi adiada apenas alguns minutos.

Entraram pela Sala Comunal que estava praticamente vazia. Tiago sentou numa poltrona e olhou para o fogo da lareira. Percebeu que Lily não havia sentado.

- Era uma aposta? Eu era o alvo – Lily perguntou. Os lábios se contraindo cada vez mais – Eu fui enganada?

- Foi uma aposta sim Lily – Tiago confessou. Tinha os olhos fechados, como se pudesse amenizar a dor – Mas entenda que pra mim deixou de ser...

- Eu não quero saber – Lily disse bruscamente, fazendo Tiago se calar – Eu fui usada. E eu que achava que sempre estive enganada sobre você...

- Lily, ouça, por favor – Tiago tinha os olhos arregalados de pânico – Eu não quero que você me entenda mal, eu nunca ia querer te...

- CALE A BOCA! NADA DO QUE VOCÊ DISSER VAI AMENIZAR – Lily gritava, mas ainda não chegara ao seu máximo – EU FUI USADA, FUI UMA BRINCADEIRA, UMA TROCA!

- Ouça! Eu não quero te perder – Tiago alteou a voz – Eu te amo. Nunca

- PARE SEU HIPÓCRITA! NÃO VOU ACREDITAR EM NADA DO QUE VOCÊ DISSER – Lily chorava, e passou a gritar um pouco mais – EU ACHEI QUE VOCÊ TINHA MUDADO, ACHEI QUE HAVIA ME ENGANADO EM RELAÇÃO A VOCÊ! MAS VOCÊ SEMPRE VAI SER UM CRÁPULA APROVEITADOR!

... – Tiago não tinha o que falar. Ela não tinha total razão, mas nada a faria mudar de idéia. Não assim.

- Eu sou uma anta! Como eu pude cair nessa conversa – Lily perguntava, encarando Tiago que chorava – EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO. NUNCA! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE **AGORA! **SOME DA MINHA VIDA! EU TE ODEIO!

Tiago não precisou sair. Quem fez isso foi Lily, que passou como uma bala por um grupo de curiosos e entrou no dormitório. Bateu a porta, quase derrubando-a do batente.

- Lily, fale o que foi – Vick sacudia a amiga, que insistia em não falar o que aconteceu – Garota, fale agora! Foi o Potter? Eu vou ARREBENTAR o Black!

Vick saiu do dormitório deixando o cargo de consoladora para Alice, que acabara de entrar. A morena desceu as escadas como a cavalaria, atravessou a Sala Comunal na mesma velocidade, subiu as escadas da Ala Masculina derrubando um terceiranista e irrompeu pelo dormitório do sétimo ano:

- BLACK, SEU CANALHA! VOCÊ ME ASSEGUROU DE QUE ELE – Vick parou abruptamente de falar. Tiago estava largado em sua cama, na mesma situação que Lily estava – Me desculpem, eu... Não queria que...

- O.k, Vick. Já tá bem ruim sem você jogar na cara dele – Sirius disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas para a garota – Agora se me der licença...

- Não. Não dou. Eu queria vir aqui e arrebentar a sua fuça – Vick suspirou, derrotada, sentando-se na cama de Sirius – Mas eu acho que nem precisa. Você gosta dela mesmo, não é?

Tiago assentiu. Limpou as lagrimas que embaçavam os óculos. Tinha o olhar perdido pelo quarto.

- Eu não sei... Eu nunca me senti assim – Tiago não piscava. Parecia estar morrendo na frente dos dois – Ela é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci, eu não pretendia perde-la assim...

- Mas foram burros! Por que tinham que falar dessa aposta? – Vick exclamou convicta.

- Quem disse que fomos nós – Perguntou Sirius, olhando ameaçador – Foi o bosta seboso!

- Droga – Vick disse, alto – E a Lily ainda defende esse cara? Ele é um fofoqueiro!

Silencio. Foi quebrado por um tapa de Vick na cabeceira da cama.

- Ah, Qual é gente! Vocês são os Marotos – ela levantou-se de um salto – Sempre tem uma solução para tudo!

- E daí? – Tiago perguntou, indiferente – Vai fazer alguma diferença?

- Ai, minha santa mãezinha! Quando diziam que você era burro eu concordava, mas não imaginava que fosse _tanto!_ – Vick andava de um lado para o outro, impacientada – E daí que vocês sempre têm alguma coisa a fazer! Sempre encaram os desafios como se fossem simples. Não estão vendo? É um ótimo momento para os Marotos entrarem em ação!

- O que quer dizer – Sirius perguntou, como se Vick fosse um E.T – Não somos cupidos!

- Outro tonto! Não é uma marotagem qualquer – Vick estava cada vez mais irritada – Vocês estão se fazendo de cegos ou o que? Isso é uma missão!

Ninguém respondeu. Vick sentou-se no chão, ajeitou a saia, fez um coque nos cabelos e os prendeu com um aceno de varinha, Levantou-se.

- DÁ PRA VOCÊS SE MEXEREM, CACETE – os dois se sobressaltaram – Black, isso é um caso importante. Potter, o mundo não vai parar para que você conserte o seu coração! Você-tem-que-agir!

- Então a senhora tem uma solução? – Sirius estreitou o olhar na direção da garota – Pode ir expondo então...

- Ora, quem são os marotos por aqui – Vick questionou, sorrindo sarcástica – Se vocês quiserem que eu ajude, eu posso até ajudar, mas por favor, não peçam um plano inteiramente meu!

Os dias iam se passando e todo o Sol que iluminava Hogwarts pareceu ter ido embora, apesar de continuar onde estava. Lily enxergava tudo cinza, a rotina ia a afogando. Passava mais tempo enfiada no dormitório do que em qualquer outro lugar. Outro dia quase levou uma detenção por não prestar atenção na aula e responder para o professor. Andava distraída e tristonha. Não era a ruiva irritada, nem a monitora certinha. Era apenas mais uma.

Choro. Soluços ritmados. Gritos sufocados. Olhos apertados. Ele passava por aquele corredor escuro e ouvia, mas não sabia de onde vinha. Aguçou a audição e virou para a esquerda. Empurrou a porta e adentrou a sala fria, iluminada apenas por um archote. Uma pequena poltrona preta estava contra a luz. De modo que ele não via quem estava chorando, embora seu coração gritasse em resposta.

- Lily?

- Vá embora – ela murmurou, com a voz pastosa – Me deixa em paz, eu já disse que não quero mais te ver.

Não houve resposta, tampouco o barulho da porta. Ele ainda estava lá e caminhava o mais silenciosamente possível para a poltrona.

- Já disse para você sair – Ow ouvidos! E ele nem tinha feito barulho.

- Sim, eu vou sair. Mas depois que você me ouvir – Ela o olhou, com um olhar de... ódio? – Lily, por favor... Me perdoa!

Ela não respondeu. Um soluço. Outro. Lançou o olhar mais sujo que podia. E ele que pensava que a época em que Lily o odiara tinha passado!

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. A poltrona era larga o suficiente para isso. Ela estava com o rosto voltado para a direção oposta. Ele o pegou e virou, de forma que ela olhasse para ele.

- Você pode me perdoar – ele perguntou, se aproximando docemente.

Por um instante, ele pensou que havia conseguido. Um milhão de borboletas faziam festa em seu estômago. Ela o olhava fixamente, pôde captar a verdade naqueles olhos tão lindos, mas desviou o olhar, e em seguida o rosto.

- Não. Não posso, Tiago – ela limpou os olhos discretamente – Você me machucou, me feriu. Eu acho que nunca mais serei capaz de amar...

- Não diga besteiras, por favor – ele contorceu o rosto, em pensar que poderia perder a ruiva – Pode se acabar de me xingar, mas não diga besteiras...

- Tá, Potter. Eu tenho que ir – ela puxou a porta, deu um ultimo olhar ao moreno – Adeus – e saiu.

Tiago entrou que nem uma bala no dormitório:

- Droga, droga, droga – chutou uma almofada, que quase acertou Remo – Eu sou uma anta, aluado. Uma A-N-T-A!

- Já chamaram a cavalaria – Sirius perguntou, tirando a cabeça para fora do cortinado – Estou ouvindo os cascos...

- Já tá bem ruim sem você encher o saco – Tiago bufou, chutou mais alguma porcaria que estava no chão e se jogou em sua cama – Alguém tem uma passagem só de ida para a casa do cara... Chapéu?

- Eu sei que você quer ajuda, Pontas – Sirius desceu da cama – Mas a passagem não vai ajudar em nada. Você vai fugir do problema, e não resolve-lo

- Sááábias palavras – Pedro adentrava o quarto, mas pegara uma boa parte da conversa – E o que vamos fazer?

- Trancar os dois numa sala vazia – Remo arriscou, olhando para o teto.

- O Pontas não podia ficar sabendo – Sirius retrucou, entediado – Precisávamos de algo maior, mais bonito...

- Para a Lily jogar fora em seguida? Nem pensar – Tiago olhou com uma cara desanimada para os amigos – Lily é simples, não tem as frescuras das outras. Ela não liga para o tamanho...

Uma onda de risadas de três Marotos. O quarto, que tinha ficado sem entender nada, olhou curioso para os outros. Risadas. Mais risadas.

- CHEGA! – Tiago berrou, fazendo os três se sobressaltarem. Uma risadinha ou outra ainda era ouvida – Eu não entendi qual é o motivo das gargalhadas.

- Você disse que a Lily não liga para o tamanho... – Sirius tentava se conter – Então quer dizer... quer dizer que... hahahaha!

- Quer dizer que o dito cujo é assim – Remo fez um sinal com os dedos em que o indicador e o polegar estavam em uma distancia de cinco centímetros – E eu... hahahaha... que achava que o Pontas não era tão... hauhauhaua... tão ruim assim...

Tiago bateu a mão na testa. Esfregou os olhos e riu-se. Só aqueles três para faze-lo rir. Mesmo que fosse da própria desgraça.

- Bando de burros – Tiago murmurou de forma audível – Estava dizendo que a Lily não é luxenta...

- Ah não? Então foi de qualquer jeito – Maaais uma onda de risadas – Mas ela parecia tão certinha

- Pintas... Alias, Pontas. Acho melhor você rever os seus conceitos, cara – Sirius chorava de tanto rir – Você só tá falando merda!

Os olhos verdes abertos na escuridão. Aquele maldito Potter não lhe saia da cabeça. As cenas que passaram juntos vindo em flashes pela cabeça, aquele sorriso cheio de dentes brancos...

Lily deu alguns tapas no travesseiro. Não agüentaria ficar longe dele, sabia que não. E lutava consigo mesma para evitar. Seu outro lado estava em guerra. Queria matar, ou pelo menos ferir. Queria que ele sentisse o mesmo que ela sentiu, ser usada. Odiava e amava o maroto ao mesmo tempo. Queria matá-lo e abraça-lo ao mesmo tempo. A verdade era que seu coração estava sangrando. Sentia as gotas de sangue pingando, se chocando com o chão frio. Sentia-se bem quando estava com ele, protegida, amada... Sentia-se quebrada quando ele saia. Mas ela não podia... MALDITA GUERRA INTERNA!

Levantou-se. Vacilou. Estava morrendo de sono. Colocou o penhoar verde e desceu. Estava frio, aquele típico frio de madrugada, em que as pessoas que estão com um problema se sentem mais problemáticas ainda. Sentou-se na poltrona e mirando o fogo, adormeceu.

- Lily? Hei, dorminhoca – ela abriu os olhos atordoada, deparou-se com um sorriso lindo – Levante-se! Você vai dar o maior vexame se te virem de camisola...

- Hum? Camisola, Potter? – Lily olhou para baixo e viu a camisola verde com bolinhas pretas e ajeitou o penhoar – Ah, minha nossa! Eu não acredito que eu dormi aqui!

- Mas você não dormiu aqui – Tiago cocava o queixo, também atordoado – Não estava aqui quando eu passei para a cozinha.

- Saindo escondido, não é? – Lily estreitou os olhos, mas logo desfez a expressão. Não podia estar conversando com ele – acho que eu só desci para tomar um copo de água. Sentei e acabei adormecendo. Foi isso. Agora eu vou subir, porque eu não quero perder as aulas de amanhã.

- Certo. Até daqui a pouco – Tiago sorriu docemente, quase fazendo a ruiva derreter – E a propósito, não tem aula, é Sábado!

Lily subiu as escadas, quase roxa de vergonha. O.k, ninguém tinha visto aquilo. Somente o Potter. Ninguém a tinha visto dormir na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, a monitora apaixonada. NINGUÉM!

- O que é que nós vamos fazer – Vick estava sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas – Ainda não criamos um plano!

- E não podemos demorar – Sirius tamborilava com os dedos distraidamente no braço da poltrona – Tiago está parecendo bobo!

- Em breve ele surta, me escutem – Pedro concluiu, pegando um doce do bolso – Tem que ser algo infalível. Nada de flores, doces, anéis ou coisas do gênero. A Lily gosta de coisas simples, e não de futilidades...

- Sim. O que me dizem de um livro – Remo sugeriu, rindo da idéia – O Pontas vai terminar com ele enfiado nas orelhas!

- Hei! É isso Remo – Vick bateu palmas, para não afugentar a idéia – A gente vai escrever um livro, com tudo o que o Tiago já fez para conquistar a Lily... Assim ela vê que ela não é uma brincadeira!

- É realmente uma boa idéia, mas não vai adiantar de nada – Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ela sabe que ele gosta dela, mas ele a machucou com aquela idéia de aposta. Nós a machucamos, eu também participei.

Silêncio mortal. Apenas se encaravam. Quatro cabeças pensando e não chegavam a uma porcaria de conclusão! Passaram algum tempo naquele marasmo, e Pedro teve um estalo:

- Não vai adiantar fazer nada sem o Pontas – ele levantou-se – Ele que fez a cagada, entendem? Ele vai ter que pensar também... Eu já venho!

Pedrinho voltou cinco minutos depois carregando Tiago pelo pulso, que por sua vez não estava entendendo nada.

O rato fez o moreno sentar-se e depois se sentou. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos até que:

- Morri! Acabou a brincadeira – Vick se manifestou – Você não vai perguntar por que o Pedro te trouxe aqui?

- Acho que é por causa do plano, não é? – Tiago perguntou, olhando de um para o outro.

- É sim, mas parece que você não está nem um pouco interessado – Sirius rebateu – Me desculpe mas eu tenho mais o que fazer se você não quer dar valor ao que estamos fazendo por você...

- Não, não, não! É claro que eu dou valor! – Tiago acenou com as duas mãos esticadas – Mas é que eu estou um pouco desanimado por tudo isso, sabe... Nunca dá certo, nunca rende nada...

Murmúrios de compreensão. Alguns minutos para a ordem se restabelecer e decidiram que não era seguro planejar nada na Sala Comunal. Entraram no deposito de transfiguração, que continha alguns ratos presos numa gaiola, algumas pombas e corvos voando e coisas do gênero.

- O que vocês têm em mente – Tiago perguntou, conjurando cinco poltronas – Eu não consigo pensar em nada!

- Mas o caso é que nós precisamos que você pense – Remo exclamou – Estamos impotentes sozinhos! Não temos idéia do que ela gosta e nem nada...

- Eu tenho idéia do que ela gosta – Vick se manifestou – e Tiago tem uma vaga idéia... Isso não é o caso. Ela está ferida...

- Eu sei, não precisa me lembrar – Tiago exclamou, tristemente – Não vai ser nem um pouco fácil. Isso se ela não complicar ainda mais...

- Do que está falando – Sirius perguntou, se revirando na cadeira, tinha se feito de bobo, mas também vira – Eu não sei... Acho que a Lily é uma pessoa...

- Cala a boca! Você sabe que ela estava conversando com o Diggory ontem – Pedro rebateu na lata (N/A: Nas minhas fics o Pedro é esperto tá? Como vocês acham que ele entrou para o Clube Maroto?) – Não estamos em um caso fácil, as nossas marotagens não vão ajudar muito no momento... Não é hora para se fazer de desentendido.

- E por que as marotagens não iriam ajudar – Vick levantou-se, tentando controlar a irritação – Já comentei que vocês já fizeram coisas bem mais difíceis? A Lily é uma pessoa maravilhosa, só não se deixa levar pela emoção. Ela sempre age com a razão. É tudo uma questão de tempo...

**Vick Fala...**

**Daquele dia em diante, eu era uma Marota. Temporariamente e por uma boa causa, claro. Porque eu sempre reprovei os Marotos, até perceber que eles também amavam... Ou pelo menos um deles, e amava a minha melhor amiga...**

**Combinamos que iríamos deixar o tempo agir pelos dois, mas que nós Marotos iríamos, bem... "dar uma forcinha" para as coisas andarem mais rápido. **

**Lembrando que a Lily não sabia que eu estava confabulando com as maluquices dos Marotos, ela achava que eu estava parada, quieta vendo ela sofrer.**

**E como sofria. O brilho tão conhecido já não morava naqueles olhos verdes. Ela não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada, quando não estava enfiada na biblioteca estava lendo um livro no dormitório. Não via quase ela sorrir, não via ela falar... e aquilo estava me desesperando, estava me sufocando. Não era a Lily Evans que eu conhecia. Não era mais estressada e cautelosa. Não ligava mais para as regras, e às vezes, com o tempo com cada vez mais freqüência, ela saía depois do horário permitido e se recostava a faia perto do lago. Ficava algum tempo ali, e depois sumia por mais algum tempo.**

**Nós tentamos de tudo para reaproximarmos os dois. Desde duplas forcadas nas aulas até planos de detenções propositais e marotices em geral. Nada deu resultado, e não valeria a pena relatar aqui.**

**Hoje nós agradecemos por ela ter esquecido das regras, pois teria sido muito mais difícil convencê-la de alguma coisa se ela continuasse enfiada na biblioteca...**

Era mais uma noite cálida de primavera. A faia estava salpicada de flores. Algumas caíam em sua cabeça vez ou outra. Admirava a lua crescente refletida no lago. Suspirou. Como podia acontecer uma coisa daquelas? Depois de um tempo passado, de ter tentado esquecer aquele maroto de cabelos espetados e óculos, nada tinha acontecido. Continuava o amando, apesar da sensação ruim de ter sido usada. E doía muito aquela sensação, muito. Suspirou de novo.

Tinha se tornado alguém sem alma, sem vida, sem brilho depois de ter se afastado daquela pessoa que lhe passava tanta segurança, tanto carinho.

Então ela ouviu. Um soluço baixo que vinha de algum lugar perto dela. Só podia estar ouvindo coisas, não havia ninguém fora das Salas Comunais, ela mesma verificara. Outro soluço ainda mais baixo. Ela deu um tapa forte na perna:

- Quem está aí – ela perguntou fracamente, seu coração batia forte e seu estômago parecia ter despencado – Vamos, apareça!

Nem sinal de ninguém, apenas alguns ruídos abafados que Lily não sabia identificar de onde vinham. Estava um pouco perdida, nunca havia sido perturbada nos seus momentos de reflexão.

Ela decidiu procurar a pessoa que também precisava de ajuda. Afinal, ela acabara de perceber que não seria só ela no mundo que teria problemas.

- Você está fora da cama, em território proibido e fora do horário – Lily afastou uma moita com as duas mãos e foi logo se pronunciando – Vou levar você para o Filch agora mesmo e...

- Você também está fora da cama – era Tiago, que limpava algumas lagrimas que haviam marcado seu rosto – E não me venha com a desculpa de que é monitora, estaria colocando a corda no próprio pescoço se me levasse para o Filch!

- O que está fazendo aqui numa hora dessas – Lily perguntou, depois de alguns segundos.

- Apenas estava sem sono e desci para refletir – Tiago a olhou com simplicidade – E você?

- Digamos que idem – Lily estava com um dilema interno, não sabia se conversava como gente civilizada ou se era grossa. Primeira opção – A não ser pela parte do estava sem sono. Faço isso toda noite, geralmente quando me sinto mal...

Tiago apenas assentiu. Sim, ele sabia o motivo dela estar se sentindo mal...

Lily sentou-se perto dele, mas não o suficiente para manterem algum contato físico. Passou a admirar a lua refletida no lago novamente. Não tinha o que falar.

- Sabe, você nunca me deixou pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu – Tiago media as palavras com cautela, não queria que ela gritasse – Nem me deixou explicar...

- Aqui está sua chance – Foi o que ela disse.

- Deixe-me explicar primeiro. Foi num dia de tédio, em que o Sirius me fez uma proposta de aposta. Eu não me liguei na hora que seria uma emboscada, pois ele deve ter percebido que bem... eu olhava com outros olhos para você. Eu aceitei, sabia que não iria ganhar, que iria levar outro fora. Mas os lances da vida não quiseram assim – ele a olhou. Ela estava com os olhos focados no lago – Bem, você aceitou sair comigo, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo. E eu acabei me encantando com seu jeito de ser. Percebi que não era a pessoa carrancuda que parecia, que era doce... Mas o meu erro foi não tomar cuidado e não explicar o que tinha acontecido.

Silêncio por alguns instantes. Lily apenas se ajeitou do jeito que pôde e olhou para Tiago.

- Espera que eu acredite nisso?

- Bem, é a verdade sabe.

- O.k, se você diz – Lily sorriu e Tiago arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

- Não tem idéia do quanto foi difícil passar esse tempo todo longe de você – ele disse, timidamente.

- Ah, tenho sim! Eu não sabia o que fazer – Lily sorriu de novo – Se me atirava da torre de Astronomia ou se pedia para viver com a minha irmã na casa dela...

- Odeia essa garota tanto assim – Tiago perguntou, interessado.

- Não, eu odeio mais aquele noivo gordo dela – Lily fez uma expressão de nojo profundo – Ele é nojento e usa cantadas baratas para prender a minha irmã...

Tiago fez um muxoxo de descrença. Ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos.

- Você me perdoa – Tiago perguntou, olhando para a face de Lily – Eu não queria te ferir... Eu prometo que nunca mais...

- Tiago, eu tenho muito medo – Lily o olhava fixamente, tinha uma nota de suplica na voz dela? – Eu não sei se vou ser capaz de... Eu estou com o meu coração machucado. É horrível a sensação de ser usada. Horrível!

- Shh... Não precisa dizer mais nada – Tiago colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca de Lily – Eu sei que eu errei. Me dá uma chance, por favor. Somente uma...

Lily não disse nada, mas deixou Tiago a abraçar. Sentiu-se revigorada e um pouco do brilho que ela tinha nos olhos voltou aos poucos. Fechou os olhos para guardar a sensação de ser abraçada pelo seu verdadeiro amor.

Lily não poderia agüentar viver sem Tiago, não agüentava mais, e nesse instante uma voz conhecida, a voz de Vick veio na sua cabeça "_é melhor se arrepender pelo que fez, do que se arrepender pelo que não fez". _Foi assim que Lily decidiu dar outra chance a Tiago. Ou ele a fazia feliz, ou ele morria, como tinha lembrado Vick antes do moreno descer.

Beijaram-se alguns minutos depois, após terem mantido contato visual continuamente por três minutos, eles se atraiam, não conseguiam viver um sem o outro. Nada existia, nada importava, nada tinha cor nem alegria se não estivessem juntos.

E a vida lhes ensinou isso, pregando mais uma peça ao jeito dela.

Não sabemos de alguma possível pisada na bola de Tiago, pois Hogwarts nunca foi tão calma como depois do dia em que se reconciliaram.

xFIMx


End file.
